The Intern por Lutte (traducción)
by UMonoceros
Summary: Armin estaba convencido de que era la oportunidad de su vida, pero Eren solo la veía como otra oportunidad de fallar. Nada bueno podía salir de una pasantía en una oficina mal ventilada en Survey Corporation. Eren había sido obligado a sentarse y ver el resto de su último año pasar. Sin embargo, después de un viaje en ascensor, Eren se encuentra cuestionando todo lo que creía saber


Disclaimer: Este fic es una traducción del inglés del fic The Intern escrito por Lutte, de quien tengo su completa autorización para llevar a cabo la traducción.

Sumary: Armin estaba convencido de que era la oportunidad de su vida, pero Eren solo la veía como otra oportunidad de fallar. Nada bueno podía salir de una pasantía en una oficina mal ventilada en Survey Corporation. Eren había sido obligado a sentarse y ver el resto de su último año pasar. Sin embargo, después de un viaje en ascensor, Eren se encuentra cuestionando todo lo que creía saber acerca de la vida y de sí mismo.

 **Capítulo 1:**

— No puedo seguir con esto.

Esas fueron las palabras que cambiaron todo en mi vida, y nunca anticipé que iban a salir de su boca. Sinceramente, si me hubieran dicho que mi hermana me traicionaría, abandonaría y me dejaría con una madre medio muerta y un monstruo como padre, hubiera salido de allí en ese mismo momento. Mikasa era la última persona que esperaba que me dejara, y la primera en hacerlo. Tal vez por eso fue un golpe tan aplastante cuando finalmente me di cuenta de que hablaba en serio.

— Eren, ¿estás escuchando? — Su voz temblaba alrededor de las palabras, y yo supe entonces que era lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Mikasa nunca había tenido miedo de nada antes, pero estaba corriendo ahora.

— ¿Por qué? — Tuve que estrangular a la voz de mi garganta, y cuando finalmente salió era nada más que un grito lastimero.

—Yo ...— Su voz se apagó mientras intentaba evadir a continuación. — No puedo decirte eso. Tu no necesitas saber…

— ¡Y un infierno que no necesito saber! — Mi voz salió más aguda de lo que había previsto, pero me sentí sin remordimientos cuando ella se estremeció lejos del sonido. — ¡No puedes dejarme aquí y no me decirme por qué! ¡No puedes abandonarme así!

— Eren, no te concierne.— La finalidad en su voz me dijo que debería renunciar ahora. Por supuesto, yo nunca fui alguien que renunciara a nada, especialmente a ella.

— ¡Tú eres mi hermana, Mikasa! —Dijo eso como si eso pudiera cambiar todo lo que ella había dicho hasta ahora. Ella abrió la boca para hablar y me apresure a cortarle el paso, tropezando con mis palabras, — Tu has estado actuando diferente. Me he dado cuenta de ello, y no quería decir nada para no hacerte enojar. Pero algo ha cambiado, ¿no? Algo está mal. Háblame, Mikasa. —

Ella bajó la cabeza y yo no podía ver su cara, eso sólo me enfureció aún más. Traté de ignorar la forma en que su mano se apretó alrededor de la manija de cuero gastado de su maleta; traté de ignorar que había una maleta en absoluto. Eso sólo solidificaba el hecho de que ella se iba y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. No había ninguna maldita manera de que yo aceptara eso.

— Mikasa — Ella saltó ante mi llanto y sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí, más abiertos de lo que los había visto nunca antes.

Mi aliento atrapado en mi garganta y habría jurado que iba a ahogar a la muerte en él. En ese momento, podría haber estado feliz de hacerlo. Sus ojos estaban sin esperanza. Como si hubiera explorado todas las demás opciones y llegó a la única opción que tenía. La elección que ella no quería hacer, pero lo haría.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Yo apenas podía oír el susurro de mí mismo, a pesar de que yo era el encargado de hacerlo.

— Su... — La cerradura de la puerta delantera hizo clic, y Mikasa quedó en silencio. Toda la desesperanza que había visto en ella se reemplazó con un miedo que nunca había soñado que iba a ver en esos ojos.

— Mikasa, que… —Su palma se estrelló contra mi boca con tanta fuerza que supe de inmediato que iba a tener un moretón después. Mi cabeza se golpeó contra la pared detrás de mí, y me mantuvo allí con sus uñas clavándose en mi mejilla.

— No digas ni una palabra — su voz era un susurro frenético en mi oído. — Tú no me viste ir. ¿Entiendes, Eren? No me viste ir.

Traté de liberarme de su mano, pero ella me contuve con una fuerza innegable. — Eren. Por favor.

La desesperación en su voz me obligó a asentir antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba aceptando.

Y entonces ella se había ido.

Me sacudí sentado en la cama con mi mano presionando fuertemente a mi garganta, como si eso de alguna manera ahogara el grito que ya se había escapado de mis labios. Mi pulso era irregular contra mi pulgar, y sostuve mi mano en su lugar hasta que finalmente sentí mi corazón volver a su ritmo normal.

Al menos eso es lo que yo me dije.

Sinceramente, era tranquilizador saber que todavía tenía un corazón latiendo en mi pecho. Quería decir que yo estaba vivo, incluso cuando sentía todo lo contrario.

Retiré la sábana de mi pecho; disgustado por la forma en que el material húmedo se aferró a mi piel empapada de sudor. Mirando a las manchas húmedas de la tela en pliegues arrugados oscuros, me di cuenta de que iba a tener que lavarlas ahora. Era la tercera vez esta semana que había despertado de esta manera, y el hábito estaba empezando a hacer mella en mis sábanas.

Agarrando la apretada tela, la tiré fuera de la cama y tomé la sábana junto a mí. Podría, por lo menos, dejarla en el compartimiento del lavadero hasta que llegue a casa, donde todavía estaría esperando cuando lo haga. No podía esperar a mi madre para que limpiara por mi, porque eso implicaría su salida de la habitación. Sinceramente, no podía decir la última vez que había visto su cara, o incluso escuchado su voz. Lo más que recibí de ella fue un movimiento de cabeza cuando me asomé en su habitación para ver si todavía estaba viva.

Ella había dejado de preocuparse, así que yo tambíen.

Mi padre se había ido por casi tanto tiempo como Mikasa, quien la siguió a sólo unos días después de su desaparición. Él enviaba dinero para los gastos, pero no era necesario. Mamá había ahorrado dinero en efectivo en los pocos años que había trabajado, y sus padres le habían dejado una con suma considerable después de su fallecimiento. Recibí una llamada telefónica una vez en una luna azul para ponerme al día sobre el paradero de papá. Incluso después de tres meses, todavía no ha sido capaz de encontrar Mikasa. Yo estaba empezando a renunciar a la esperanza de que alguna vez lo haría.

Nos mudamos a la Torre Trost un mes después de que Mikasa se marchara, vendiendo la antigua casa para que papá tuviera dinero extra para el camino. Incluso en esta ciudad, rodeado de innumerables edificios, Trost era un espectáculo para la vista. Era una estructura colosal, con vidrios de color azul marino que brillaban como un zafiro en la luz correcta. El diseño se curvaba hacia la parte inferior, como la forma de una letra I en tipografía Serif.

Había admirado el edificio de lejos cuando visitamos la ciudad, pero lo despreciaba ahora. Yo quería estar en mi antigua casa, con mi vieja cama y mi antigua vida. Trost representa un nuevo comienzo, y yo lo odiaba por eso.

Un fuerte pitido me informó que era oficialmente hora de levantarse, y golpee la alarma en el camino. Una ducha rápida era todo lo que podía manejar hoy en día, y había decidido incluso antes de ver mi peine que no me importa un bledo lo que mi pelo parecía. Siempre fue un desastre para el final del día; nunca podía alejar mis manos de él, sobre todo cuando me sentía estresado.

Fui vagamente consciente de los pantalones de mezclilla y la camisa de color beige que había logrado sacar en el breve viaje a mi armario. Me tomé un momento para revisar que ninguno de mis maestros estaba planeando hacer un examen, que, sin duda, había olvidado que sí lo hicieron. Estaba caminando en una neblina hoy. Mierda, estaba caminando en una neblina todos los días.

Me detuve en la habitación de mi madre en el camino a la puerta y le di un pequeño golpe. No hubo respuesta, pero nunca hubo. Empujando la puerta abierta, asomé la cabeza. Estaba sentada en la cama, de espaldas a mí, encorvada como un buitre. — Mamá, me voy a la escuela.

Su cabeza se volvió casi imperceptiblemente hacia la derecha y se movió una vez, de arriba abajo. Eso era todo lo que podía esperar de ella. Un reconocimiento de que me escuchó, o tal vez sólo un reconocimiento de que ella aún estaba viva. Podría haberme engañado.

Entré en el ascensor y apreté el botón de la planta baja. Aunque la vista era de las que se envidiaba, estábamos en uno de los pisos más altos y el paseo abajo tardó más de lo que me gustaría. Me ocupe con mi teléfono, escribiendo un mensaje rápido a Armin que ya iba en camino.

Las puertas se abrieron a una pandilla de mujeres que acababa de terminar su entrenamiento de la mañana en el gimnasio de la planta baja. Me hice hacia un lado para dejarlos entrar, desesperado por evitar su conversación entre risitas.

— ¿Has visto esos abdominales?

— Umm, sí Por favor, como si se pudieran ignorar. Oh, ¡él estaba tan sexy! Volvamos.

— Tal vez después de tomar una ducha. No quiero estar toda sudada.

Rodé los ojos. ¿No era ese el punto de un gimnasio?

Armin estaba esperando afuera en la acera junto al lugar en el aparcamiento donde había logrado estacionar. Levantó la vista de su teléfono mientras me acercaba, y dejó caer el celular en el bolsillo — Eren, ¿te sientes bien? No te ves tan bien.

— Me alegro de verte también, Armin — Traté de fingir molestia por el pésimo saludo, aunque todo lo que realmente quería hacer era conseguir que cambie de tema. No funcionó.

— Lo siento, Eren, yo no quería decirlo de la forma en que sonó. Sólo te ves cansado, — "la preocupación en su voz hizo que mi estómago diera un vuelco. — ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir hoy? Estoy seguro de que el señor Botli te permitirá hacer la prueba.

Así que había una prueba de hoy.

Quería maldecir a los cielos, pero estaba bastante seguro de que se acabaría meando sobre mi por ello.

— Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? — Armin sabía el reconocer la molestia en mi tono lo suficientemente bien como para dejar el tema después de eso.

Me metí en el asiento del copiloto del coche de Armin, dejando caer mi cabeza en el reposacabezas, y cerré los ojos. Sin embargo, después de un minuto inmóvil, abrí un ojo y lanze una mirada a Armin: — ¿Qué pasa?

— Tu cinturón de seguridad — Señaló, como siempre lo hacía cuando me metía en el coche. Probablemente debería haberlo recordado en este punto, pero no considero el hábito lo suficientemente importante como para aprender.

— Listo — murmuré, mientras el metal hacia click al ponerlo en su lugar. Odiaba los cinturones de seguridad, no importa qué nivel de seguridad ofrecerían; me sentía confinado. Prefiero arriesgarme con las habilidades de conducción de Armin y las decisiones de los otros conductores que sentarme con una correa contra mi pecho, pero sabía que Armin no iba a conducir hasta que me lo pusiera.

Condujimos en silencio durante la mayor parte del viaje, y hubiera preferido que permanecer así durante todo el camino a la escuela. Había algo que Armin se estaba guardando; me di cuenta por la forma en que seguía mirando hacia mí, con una expresión ansiosa. Una pequeña parte de mí quería permanecer en silencio hasta que finalmente conseguí el valor para hablar, pero el resto de mí estaba muy cabreado de esperar —¿Que? ¿Qué es?

— La reunión de prácticas es mañana — Me espetó las palabras tan rápido que casi no pude entenderle. Incluso cuando me di cuenta de lo que decía, no tenía ningún sentido.

— ¿Que reunión de prácticas?

— Ya sabes, el de Survey Corp — Hizo una pausa, como si esperara que yo le diera algún tipo de señal de que sabía a dónde iba con esto. No lo hice. — Hemos hablado de esto hace dos meses. Íbamos a inscribirnos en él, ¿recuerdas?

—Si, recuerdo haber dicho que yo no iba a inscribirme en el — Le espeté.

La conversación había llegado demasiado pronto después de la desaparición de Mikasa. Armin, también de duelo por la pérdida de su amiga de la infancia, había tratado de hacerme participar en algo, cualquier cosa, que alejara de mi mente el hecho de que ella me había dejado. Tuve que darle crédito, él era un gran amigo y el único amigo de verdad que tuve después de que Mikasa se había ido. Siempre había sido el tres de nosotros, y él y yo todavía estábamos luchando por superar el hecho de que nuestro trío se había reducido a dos.

Aún así, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, me había negado a firmar para las prácticas en Survey Corp. La había llamado la oportunidad de su vida, pero yo no estaba interesado en todo lo que tenía que hacer con mi futuro. No estaba pensando en la universidad; no estaba pensando en nada. Quería llegar al final del día, y era el único objetivo que había propuesto para mí. Viendo como todavía estaba vivo, me di cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien.

— Bueno... — Armin comenzó, y la duda en su voz me tensó en mi asiento.

Poco a poco volví la cabeza para mirarlo, y así lo hice hasta que lanzó una mirada nerviosa hacia mi. Mierda.

— No lo hiciste.

Por supuesto que sí.

— Es la oportunidad de toda una vida, Eren — Su voz era suplicante conmigo, pero yo no quería saber nada de eso.

—¿Me inscribiste?— Mi voz se elevaba más rápido de lo que yo quería, y así también mi ira, — Te dije que no quería, ¿y me inscribiste de todos modos? ¿Está jodidamente bromeando en este momento?

— Sé que estás molesto, tienes todo el derecho de estarlo— Su voz sonaba alarmada, pero en su mayor parte con calma, como si se hubiera anticipado mi reacción. Conociéndolo, probablemente si. — Pero esta es una gran oportunidad. Necesitas pensar acerca de tu futuro. Tienes que seguir adelante.

— Yo no tengo que seguir a ningún lado — Estábamos llegando hasta Shiganshina High y mi mano ya estaba agarrando la manija de la puerta. Tuve que salir de este coche.

— Ella no va a volver, Eren.

Abrí la puerta, mientras Armin entraba a su lugar de aparcamiento. Golpeó el freno con un grito de sorpresa, y mi puerta eludió el hermoso porsche rompecorazones de Jean por meras pulgadas

No podía importarme menos.

Arrojé el cinturón de seguridad lejos como si el me hubiera ofendido de alguna manera, lo que sí había hecho, y salí del coche. No me detuve cuando Armin me llamó por mi nombre. No podía mirarlo en este momento; no podía soportar escuchar el sonido de su voz, incluso, ya se repetía en mi cabeza como un mantra repugnante.

 _Ella no va a volver, Eren._

 _Ella no va a volver._

 _Ella no va a volver._

Reprobé el examen, y yo estaba de acuerdo con eso. Era bueno tener al menos una cosa en mi vida que yo sabía con absoluta certeza. Incluso si eso significa que mi calificación se hundiría mucho más, me encontré con algún tipo de consuelo en el hecho de que yo pudiera elegir a fallar. Era una de las pocas cosas que podía controlar.

Caminé a través de la línea del almuerzo con nada más que una botella de agua, y ni siquiera podía garantizar que sería capaz de beberla Mi estómago aparentemente estaba practicando para la competencia gimnasta olímpica, y se tiraba todo el oro.

Culpé a Armin por la rabia que había dentro de mí porque no tenía otro lugar a quién dirigirla. Lo odiaba por firmar conmigo para las mierdas de prácticas en una oficina mal ventilada. Lo odiaba por intentarlo. Quería que se diera por vencido conmigo, como a todo el mundo lo había hecho. Al igual que yo lo había hecho.

— ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

Mi cabeza se giró hacia la voz y encontró el imbécil al que pertenecía. Jean Kirschtein. —¿Disculpa?

—Ya me has oído— Me espetó — ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

— No estoy de humor, Jean — Me hubiera encantado golpearlo. Realmente, lo habría hecho — Fuera de mi camino.

— No hasta que me expliques por qué mi novio está prácticamente en lágrimas — dijo, recordandome efectivamente el por qué yo no podía golpear su fea cara de caballo. Era el novio de Armin, un hecho que tenía que perforar en mi cabeza día tras día. ¿Qué demonios había estado pensando Armin?

—Tú sabes muy bien por qué — repliqué, y mis ojos se tomaron un breve instante para buscar en la cafetería el rostro de Armin. Por ningún lado. — Él me inscribió en esas estúpidas prácticas.

—¿Y?

— ¡Que yo no quería registrarme en esa mierda! Se lo dije hace dos meses. No es mi culpa que no me oyera.

— Oh, él te escucha. Eres demasiado gritón como para que alguien no te escuche — dijo, señalando el hecho de que yo había estado gritando. Traté de ignorar las miradas que estaban girando en nuestra dirección. — Él sólo se preocupa demasiado como para dejar que te consumas. Quiere ayudar a que hagas algo con tu vida. ¿No te das cuenta? Él quiere que te importe un comino.

— Debería preocuparse por sí mismo. No es mi puta familia — A pesar de que he dicho esto, sabía que las palabras no eran ciertas. Por la mirada en la cara de Jean, él sabía lo mismo. No había ira en su expresión, simplemente lá que odiaba aún más.

— Mira, Eren, — dijo a través de un suspiro, — Todos echamos de menos Mikasa. Todos estamos molestos por ello. Pero no se puede dejar que todo pase de largo. Si ella va a volver, entonces ella va a volver. No tires tu vida lejos mientras esperas.

— ¡No es acerca de Mikasa! — Otra mentira.

— Y una mierda.

Podía sentir el calor que subía a mis mejillas y como la ira hervía en mi vientre. ¿De cuando era de su incumbencia? ¿Qué diablos sabía él? No es que no hubiera dado en el clavo, por supuesto, pero nunca lo admitiría a él ni a nadie.

— Sólo quédate fuera de esto, Jean,— le dije cuando empecé a caminar lejos de él.

Me detuvo agarrando mi brazo, y me pregunté en algún lugar en el fondo de mi mente si sabía el estúpido error que cometía. La expresión de su cara me dijo que no le importaba.

— Siempre has sido un puto imbécil, incluso antes de Mikasa se fuera. Sé que no nos llevamos bien, y no me importa si lo hacemos — Jean respiró hondo y soltó mi brazo. Se aguantó las ganas de darle con los puños todo lo que tenía. — Pero lo que sí me importa es como preocupas a Armin, y yo no me voy a sentar aquí y verlo llorar por ti. Entiendo que estás herido, ¿de acuerdo? Lo entiendo. Pero le estás haciendo daño, también, y tú no has sido nada más que un idiota con él desde el día que se fue. Estoy cansado de recoger los pedazos rotos de él todos los días. Así que vas a poner de tu parte, Jaeger, o permanecer jodidamente lejos de él. De cualquier manera, estoy harto de verlo herido.

Realmente era un pendejo de mierda, ¿no?

Me quedé en silencio obstinado, pero no era necesariamente por elección. ¿Qué iba a decir realmente a eso? Había utilizado a Armin para todo desde el día que ella se fue; tanto para consuelo y como un saco de boxeo emocional. Yo no tenía excusas para cubrir mi culo esta vez. Odiaba admitirlo, realmente lo hacía, pero Jean estaba en lo cierto.

— Está bien, lo que sea— Me pasé una mano por el pelo y evité mirar a Jean. — Lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a ir a la estúpida reunión de prácticas. Si lo quieren tanto, entonces está bien. Lo que sea. Lo que sea.

— Di lo que sea otra vez.

La burla en la voz de Jean no hizo nada bueno para mi estado de ánimo. Le lancé una mirada afilada, se quite la tapa a mi agua, y vacíe la mitad de su contenido en mi estómago vacío.

— Vamos, Jaeger— dijo Jean y me dio una palmada en la espalda. Tuve que tragar el agua para no escupirla. — Armin espera en el aula de la Señorita Hill.

La señorita Hill era una joven maestra ingenua que acaba de pasar a tener el sofá más cómodo del mundo. Jean había hecho un hábito de coquetear frente a su salón durante las horas del almuerzo, y yo estaba desconcertado por el hecho de que la señorita Hill todavía no había cogido el hecho de que él y Armin eran más que amistosos juntos. Si ella era consciente de las preferencias de Jean o no, todos habíamos aprovechado los arreglos durante la mitad del segundo periodo de Inglés, reuniéndonos allí como una base diaria.

—¡Yo! Eren — Connie levantó la mano en señal de saludo cuando entré en el salón con Jean. — No creía que fueras a venir hoy.

—¿Trajiste comida?— Sasha cuestionado desde su situación privilegiada en el reposabrazos del sofá. Sus ojos estaban ya analisandome en busca de cualquier indicio de una miga.

—¡Tú ya comiste, Sasha!— La voz de Connie sonaba mucho más incrédula de lo que debería haber sido. El apetito insaciable de Sasha era prácticamente la mascota de la escuela.

Cuidado, Sina Titanes. Tenemos el estómago de Shiganshina..

— Lo sé, pero todavía tengo hambre — Sasha suspiro, con los hombros caídos un poco.

— Siempre tienes hambre— dije, cruzando los brazos. Fue la primera cosa que había dicho desde que entré en la habitación, y traté de ignorar la mirada de esperanza en los ojos de Armin cuando volteo la vista hacia mí.

— Oye.

Odiaba la incertidumbre en su voz. Sabía que estaba esperando a que me vaya lejos de él de nuevo. Para ser honesto, no estaba seguro de sí lo haría para ser capaz de mantener la calma, pero iba a tratar.

—Todavía estoy cabreado con usted.— Oh, Dios mío, la jodi. Ni siquiera podía manejar un hola.

— Sí, ya sé que lo estás — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, tímida. Seguía caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo, pero pude ver que tenía más confianza ahora. — Lo siento. No debería haber…

— No, tu debias hacerlo — le interrumpo con palabras que no creo. — Esto es bueno para mí. Necesito esto.

No, no lo necesitaba. Lo que necesitaba era meterme en un agujero y morir, pero eso nunca iba a ser una opción. Además, yo no era del tipo deprimido. Era mucho más probable que gritara, gritara, y tuviera un ataque, tal como lo había sido desde hace meses. En verdad, todo lo que quería hacer era Mikasa volviera y patear su culo.

— ¿De verdad?— La sonrisa que iluminó la cara de Armin me hizo querer creer las palabras que había dicho. En ese momento, pude ver por qué Jean se había enamorado de él tan rápidamente. Armin fue mi recordatorio diario de que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando en mi vida.

— De verdad — dije, y me llevo todos mis esfuerzos mantener mi voz optimista. — Así que la reunión de prácticas es mañana. ¿Donde?

— Es sólo una reunión general en la cafetería — la voz de Armin era astilladora ahora, — sólo para enterarnos de los fundamentos de las prácticas. Vamos a ir a la Survey Corp. unos pocos días después de eso. Ellos nos van a dar la fecha exacta de mañana.

— Suenan muy bien.— Al diablo lo hice. — Voy a estar all — Arrastrándome, pataleando y gritando,

¿En qué demonios me había metido?

* * *

— ¿Seguro que no quieres que suba?— Armin tenía la mano en sus llaves, listo para tirar de ellas de la ignición cuando bajé del coche.

— No — Agité la mano con desdén,— Tengo un montón de tareas para ponerme al día y quiero tomar una siesta un poco antes de eso. No dormí mucho anoche.

En verdad, sólo quería encerrarme en mi habitación por la noche y tratar de averiguar cómo mi vida se había vuelto de esta manera. No necesitaba la persona responsable del cambio sentado en mi sala de estar.

—Está bien,— El tono de Armin me dijo que era más que un poco sospechoso. Yo no lo podía culpar. No he hecho los deberes. — Escucha, tengo mi celular cerca si necesitas hablar.

—Armin — empecé, pero eso era todo lo que tenía que decir, decirle que dejara el tema no sería necesario.

—Asegúrate de que vestir algo agradable mañana —cambió rápidamente de tema antes de rodar hasta su ventana. La mirada que me dio fue, probablemente, no intencional, pero de repente me sentía acomplejada por mi ropa.

Lo vi salir hacia el tráfico y luego volví a entrar en el edificio. Había una limusina negra estacionada en la acera, pero no le dio mucha importancia. La torre Trost albergaba a más de unas pocas élites y no era raro ver limusinas y coches de la ciudad costosos ir y venir.

Tiré mi bolsa en la esquina cuando entré en mi habitación y me dejé caer de bruces hacia mi cama. Un gemido escapó de mi pecho poniendo en libertad cada onza de ira que había reprimido en mi pecho durante el día. Me sentía como si alguien hubiera hecho estallar un corcho en una botella de veneno y yo estaba ahogando en un líquido vil.

Hablando de eso, me moría de hambre.

Después de muchas negociaciones, mi estómago logró convencer a mis piernas que algún tipo de movimiento tenían que hacer Me arrastré hasta la cocina, rascándome la parte posterior de la cabeza a lo largo del había saltado el desayuno y el almuerzo, y la falta de comida finalmente estaba cobrandole a mi cuerpo. Me había vuelto irritable, que por lo general yo estaba relajado, pero el mareo era un efecto secundario inoportuno.

Podía sentir mi estómago hacer ruidos en la emoción. Abrí la nevera. Iba a tomarr un poco de ...

He buscado en los estantes. Algunos…

— Algunos nada— murmuré, frunciendo mi ceño confundido. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que habíamos ido de compras por la comida?

Cerrando la puerta de la nevera, me dirigí a la puerta principal.Y una mierda que iba a entrar en una discusión con mi madre sobre esto ahora. El sol ya comenzaba a ponerse y yo no tenía energía para gritar. Sólo quería comida.

Rompí mi dedo repetidamente contra el triángulo al revés mientras miraba con impaciencia a las puertas del ascensor. En una neblina sin comida, yo estaba convencido de que el abusar así del botón enviaría las puertas a volar. Con un poco de suerte, rosquillas se derramarian cuando lo hicieran.

En un agradable ding que me hizo querer disparar, el ascensor abrió sus puertas.

—¡Finalmente! —La palabra no era más que un gruñido de frustración mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor. — Acerca de puta t...

Me tropecé, y apenas logré mantenerme en posición vertical.

La persona de pie en el ascensor era bajo, pero, sin duda, de sexo masculino. Tenía un cuerpo que la mayoría de las chicas matarían por tener; una delgada contextura con nada más que una perfecta definición muscular. Él no tenía las curvas de una mujer, ni tampoco era alguien que podrías describir como demasiado delgado. Su cuerpo parecía como si hubiera sido cuidadosamente pensado y luego cincelado en piedra por algún escultor renacentista.

Podía ver las líneas de sus abdominales a través del material apretado de la camisa negra, y no fue hasta que se aclaró la garganta que me di cuenta de que todavía estaba de pie con torpeza en las puertas del ascensor.

Miré hacia arriba, y mi mente se quedó en blanco.

Su cabello negro estaba partido por la mitad y no se detenía hasta llegar a sus hombros. Tuve que recordarme a mí mismo que era un hombre, que debería haber sido obvio por sus rasgos angulares. Había visto hombres con el pelo largo mucho antes, pero nunca había visto ninguno que me hizo dudar mi absoluta preferencia sexual.

Sus ojos azul acero se estrecharon. Llevaba delineador de ojos negro, y se le veía tan bien que no era justo.

— ¿A que estas mirando? Entra. — Su voz era una aguda orden, y sentí como una descarga de electricidad a través de mi cuerpo. Di un paso hacia el ascensor antes de que darme cuenta de que obedecí la orden.

Las puertas repicaron alegremente una vez más a medida que finalmente se cerraron, y el sonido me despertó de mi bruma.

— Lo siento — murmuré, y me apoye en la esquina más alejada del hombre. El botón de la planta baja ya estaba encendida

—¿Es un hábito?

Lo miré ante la pregunta, confundido, —¿Qué?

—Mirar a la gente —, explicó, con respecto a mí con una expresión pasiva que me dijo que no estaba realmente interesado en la respuesta. — Es espeluznante.

— Yo no estaba mirándolo — mi voz era defensiva a pesar de que sabía que lo que decía era una completa mentira.

—Claro, chico.

Su tono condescendiente me molestó casi tanto como la palabra 'niño' lo hizo. Casi.

—Lo que sea. ¿No se supone que debería mirar a lo que llevas puesto?

Miró a su propio cuerpo, y vi la comisura de la boca elevarse sólo un poco. Llevaba un trozo de tela negro ajustado que no podían legalmente llamase una camisa y pantalones de cuero que se adherían a sus caderas de una manera que era por todos los medios penal. Había botas en sus pies y sus uñas estaban pintadas de negro. Si tuviera que adivinar, era un matón de los bajos fondos que habían vagado en las calles. Pero si ese fuera el caso, ¿qué estaba haciendo en los últimos pisos de la torre Trost?

— ¿Usted vive aquí? — La pregunta estaba fuera de mi boca antes de que pudiera atraparla.

La mirada en sus ojos me dijo que no estaba seguro si era listillo o simplemente estúpido. Después de un momento, pareció que decidir sobre este último, — muy inteligente, ¿verdad, chico?

Traté de no hacer una mueca cuando oí la palabra.

— Por supuesto, espero que no trates de esa forma ligar con las chicas —, continuó, y yo casi podía oír la diversión coloreando su voz. No miré hacia arriba para ver si la emoción se reflejaba en sus ojos. — ¿Siempre lo obvio?

— Usted podría estar de visita — ofrecí. Después de unos momentos de silencio, miré hacia arriba para encontrarme con su mirada de incredulidad.

—¿En el último piso?— El tono condescendiente en su voz me hizo querer cavar un agujero y tomar la ruta rápida hacia abajo. — ¿Me veo como una prostituta de clase alta?

— No es de clase alta, no.— Adiós, cerebro. Te has convertido oficialmente en un inútil.

La mirada que fijó en mí podría haber congelado el infierno y el diablo habría patinado de por vida. No sabía que una persona en tan poco tiempo podría hacer que me sintiera tan pequeño, pero se las arregló para hacerlo con una mirada.

El ascensor sonó. Yo estaba listo para salir corriendo por las puertas de la segunda la brecha era lo suficientemente grande, pero él me agarró antes de que pudiera. Él puso una mano contra el panel y sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de ella para mantener la puerta se cerrada. Estaba esperando a que él me golpeara; tenía la certeza de que para allá era donde iba esto.

Pero nunca fui bueno para saber cómo iban a resultar las cosas.

— No soy una puta, chico.— La palabra picó más de lo debido. — Pero si lo fuera...

Se inclinó hacia mí entonces, y sentí la fiebre del aire de mis pulmones. Sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de mi oreja, y de repente no sabían mi nombre nunca más. Yo no sabía nada más.

— Si yo lo fuera —, repitió con voz profunda, ronca que convirtió mi interior en jalea, — Nunca podrías permitirte tenerme.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron antes de que me diera cuenta de que había desaparecido.

De repente no tenía hambre.


End file.
